


Jane Austen Wonderland

by iammultifandomaddicted



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkwardness, Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, High School, Jealousy, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Jane Austen, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammultifandomaddicted/pseuds/iammultifandomaddicted
Summary: Probably some bored god, supernatural being or just fate teleported Kim Jongin, the popular handsome boy at school and his archenemy Kyungsoo, the grumpy nerd, into a Jane Austen wonderland. But if that annoying someone wanted them to make peace and find love, it was horrible wrong. Or was it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction without a beta. So please be kind.  
> If there are mistakes feel free to tell me. If you like to be my beta in this story - you are beyond welcome ^.^  
> I'll try to update every sunday.  
> I hope you enjoy!

“What the fuck!” Is probably what you think right now and that’s also Kyungsoos thought, because how come he and Jongin be here.  
And more important: Why he and the arrogant jerk together?  
It would have been enough torture to be here alone, but with him...welcome to hell.  
Kyungsoo enjoyed Jane Austen’s novels but this would for sure change his mind.  
At first, he thought he could avoid Jongin and make the best out of this unusual situation, which he still couldn’t quite believe is true, but no... not even the biggest mansion was enough space for them.  
And maybe, at least that was what Kyungsoo had thought of but quickly dismissed, they should stick together to get a way out of here. But how did they even get here?  
*Flashback*  
A normal boring school day as always, or was it boring with Jongin? Annoying would be a better therm.  
There were no relations between Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo. They could just life peacefully ignoring each other but wouldn’t that be too easy?  
Jongin never was one of the people to bully Kyungsoo. Sometimes he would pick on the older for some random reason, but nothing Soo wasn’t used to.  
Beside that one time in 6th grade where Jongin called him egg head and everyone went with it as well. Since that he was known as egg head and introduced so to new people. What maybe was the reason he wasn’t in a relationship or it was his grumpy nature and attitude. Kyungsoo could be a jerk to everyone he hasn’t warmed up to. But Jongin was the bigger jerk.  
To be fair the nickname wasn’t only Jongin’s fault. A chewing gum was stuck in Soo’s hair and his mother just shaved it all off.  
Kyungsoo was never the one to have perfect hair or even worry about it. Unlike Jongin who dyed his hair every week and took half an hour in the morning to style it. Kyungsoo also took long in the morning sometimes but for other things if you know what I mean...But that’s off point.  
All in all, there was no reason for Jongin to make a scene because Soo accidently bumped into him on the hall way.  
It must be noted that Kyungsoo was way smaller and so more affected by their collision. But of course, Jongin was a drama queen and acted like he was hit by a bus, what made the older one go in a rage quickly. “Who does Jongin think he is?”  
Okay maybe he was the most popular guy at school, with a perfect body like some Adonis, who could dance like a god and as a cherry on top was smart, but that’s it.  
Okay maybe that’s what everyone wants to be...  
Because everybody loved him, the girls the boys, the teachers...everyone expect Kyungsoo, it was of course the older ones fault that they ran into each other.  
But truthfully, it wasn’t, they both just wanted to dodge and then the bumped into the other one. No big problem. They just had to say a quick sorry and then go their ways, graduate get a wife and kids, die peacefully and never think of it again.  
Of course, that’s not how it went, because Jongin was a bitch about it and snapped at Kyungsoo.  
“Watch your way, pabo!”  
If it would have been the first time Jongin was rude towards Kyungsoo, the older would have just let it slip, but no it was always like this.  
Sehun, Soo’s best friend already ran off, avoiding witnessing their fight, because it was an all known ritual and really boring after some time. Sehun would rather join his cute classmate Baekhyun for dinner and after all Kyungsoo can handle himself.  
“Excuse me.” Soos voice was dangerously deep, as he tried to control his anger.  
“I said watch where you go, PABO!” Jongin emphasized his last words, giving the older an arrogant smirk.  
“I wasn’t the one who was too caught up in his own beauty to not see where he goes.” Kyungsoo tried to confer.  
“You think I am good looking?” Of course, Jongin always must turn Soos words in his mouth.  
“How can someone be so fucking annoying.” Kyungsoo curses at the younger, clenching his fits.  
“I am the annoying one? You are always a grumpy jerk.”  
“I am not the one who started this!”  
Kyungsoo hoped they were done now and quickly bend down to pick up his book which he dropped when they collided, but Jongin had other thoughts.  
He snapped the book from Soos hands and read out loud.  
“Pride and Prejudice...!? Seriously? Kyungsoo, I didn’t know you were such a romantic.”  
“Give it back.” Kyungsoo tried to snatch it but Jongin quickly put it out of the smaller boys reach.  
“Do you really want to life like these people?” Jongin laughed amused at Soos struggle.  
“If it means to be as far away from you as possible then yes.”  
“Oh, come on all the dances you would be in a fix.”  
“I would do better than you, at least I have manners.”  
Kyungsoo could jump and get the book back in his holding, giving Jongin an evil glare.  
“I would still be the better Lord.” Jongin shrugged.  
“You wouldn’t” Kyungsoo said before quickly running off being fed up by the youngers bullshit.  
*Flashback end*  
And that’s what happened. But instead of waking up in his comfortable own bed, to deal with his morning wood, he was greeted by the sunlight, only to wake up in an enormous bed. 

And suddenly a girl in a maiden costume barged in his privacy. What was going on?  
Kyungsoo must have looked shocked, because the girl mustered him with concern.  
“Lord Do. Are you alright?” The girl asked shyly.  
“Where am I?” Kyungsoo asked confused.  
“...In your room”, the girl answered startled by the question.  
“This isn’t my room.”  
“Yes Sir, you are at Lord Kim’s mansion. You are staying for the spring dance.”  
Lord Kim?... And what spring dance? Kyungsoo was beyond confused. And wanted to ask another question when he thought better. He didn’t want to sound even more suspicious. The girl was already confused enough.  
“Right.” he faked a smile.  
“I will get your butler, so he can help you dress up.”  
Before the maid could take any further steps, Kyungsoo quickly sat up, as he got aware of his problem.  
“No, it’s all right. I can do it myself.”  
“Are you sure, sir.”  
“I am.”  
The girl looked at him a little longer before shrugging it off.  
„As you wish, Sir. Mr. Kim is waiting with the breakfast, please hurry.”  
Kyungsoo just nodded and the maid left satisfied.  
“That was close and would have been really embarrassing.” he thought to himself, but the problem was still there, and he was supposed to hurry to meet up with this Lord?!  
Kyungsoo hoped that this was a bad dream and he would wake up soon, but to be honest it all felt way too real.  
So, there was no other choice then get up and dressed and somehow deal with his problem down below.  
In the end Kyungsoo realised why someone wanted to help him get dressed because it was hard to get all that layers on in the right order. And it was tight as fuck in some places, but to be honest he looked presentable in that stuff.  
After heading down and at least running in the wrong room and direction a thousand times he found the dining room, or whatever this was.  
It looked more like in a museum with many paintings and everything just seemed expensive and swanky.  
He was looking at the portraits when his gaze got caught by a specific one. He could swear he has seen that person somewhere...Wait… was that Jongin?  
Yes, he was. But with that hair style and the clothes he was nearly another person. Only the arrogant look and his kissable lips gave him away… wait what …kissable? Eww…no! Kyungsoo cringed at his own thoughts, but blamed it on the whole situation and quickly banned the thoughts in the last corner of his mind.  
And at the table sat Jongin… or Lord Kim himself, but his hair was messier, and he looked as startled as Kyungsoo. When he spotted the older one he quickly got up.  
“What the fuck is this here, Do?”  
Jongin was angry and pulled at his collar, which was too tight for the younger ones liking.  
“Why would I know?” Kyungsoo retorted, keeping his voice down, in case someone was listening.  
“One day we talk about your stupid book, and the other I wake up here.” Jongin motioned around.  
“I am as confused as you.” Kyungsoo tried to calm the other boy.  
Jongin wanted to snap at Soo before they got interrupted.  
“Lord Kim. Mr Do. Breakfast can be served now.”  
Soo still flinched at the weird titles and quickly got to his seat.  
Jongin followed him sitting on the opposite side, always kept his eyes on Soo, who felt uncomfortable under the piercing gaze.

As if this was Kyungsoos fault. Or was it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I'd continue this, but here we are. I was really hyped for this FF suddenly. I guess my writing improved a little. AT least I hope! <3 Enjoy you all! ^-^

They ate in awkward silence, shooting the other one looks from time to time, but Kyungsoo never held the eye contact. He just couldn’t. Jongin’s gaze was too much.

The older terribly regretted eating so much but he had always been someone to eat as much as possible when in a stressful situation. And waking up in another universe or whatever this was, called for drastic measures, like eating. Eating might be calming but not when you want to throw up. Maybe it was all the different food, or just the whole fucked up situation.

Jongin, on the other hand, had eaten almost nothing. He just stared at the older man in expectation. As if Kyungsoo had all the answers?

“What?” Kyungsoo snapped at the younger.

Flinching at the elder's outburst Jongin placed his fork down and sighed.

“We can’t just act like this is normal.”

“And what are we supposed to do?”

“I...I don’t know. But I am not a fucking Lord.” Jongin said frustrated.

“At least something we agree on.” Kyungsoo smiled.

“What, so you are one?” Jongin got more and more angry by every minute because Kyungsoo stayed so calm and dared to meet Jongin’s gaze suddenly.

“I am not saying that I am. It’s just,... we can’t lose our heads over this. The best is to act along and quietly figure out what’s happening." The younger was about to make a witty comeback and make his distress about all this public, but he was interrupted by a servant who coughed slightly, to get their attention.

"Lord Kim, the first guest just arrived." It took Jongin a moment to realize that he was meant and he smiled awkwardly, his eyes searching Kyungsoo's gaze for any help.

"Let's go and welcome them." the older quickly said, putting on a fake smile as well, when the stood up to follow the servant, who led them in a small salon.

"Lord Kim it's a pleasure to see you again and I want to thank you in the name of every Bingley. It's an honour to be invited to your annual spring dance." Kyungsoo held his breath, worrying for the younger's reaction.

"It's also good to see you again Mr Bingley." The older released his breath, maybe Jongin wasn’t that dumb after all he managed pretty well.

"I want you to meet my beautiful wife, Jane Bingley." While Jongin managed his job pretty well in greeting everyone here, Kyungsoo took the time to observe the people. Jane Bingley. Why did that name sound so familiar? Wait!? Jane Bingley...as in Jane Benett...then her husband was Charles Bingley. How didn't he notice earlier? It took all his willpower not to get his fanboy on and stay calm when he as well greeted the couple. Kyungsoo was even happier when he heard Elizabeth Darcy...previous Benett would attend the dance as well, but arrived one day later, because her youngest daughter Charlott had been ill.

Kyungsoo's mood had quickly increased and he was talking to one person after the other, always to guess who he would talk to next. It was a diverse group. Besides the Bennetts, he also talked to Fanny Bertram and her husband Edmund.

"I'm hurt, Mr Do is ignoring me." Kyungsoo quickly turned around coming face to face with a slightly taller woman, blond hair and a warm smile.

"Don't say you forgot your dear Emma."

"Omg..." thank god he didn't say that loudly. "Emma Woodhouse!?"

"Emma Knightly I married, my dear."

"Yeah...of course. That was quite a surprise." Kyungsoo chuckled. "You were always so invested in getting other's together, I never thought you would find yourself a husband." He was quite proud of his acting skills and how fast he was able to adapt to the situation.

"If Mr Knightly wouldn't have made me realize my feelings I'd still be an old maid." They both chuckled and slowly everyone was settling down. A few people went to their rooms to either rest or just refresh, other's were too invested in conversations.

Emma and Kyungsoo sat down on the sofa, the older woman asking a servant to get them a tea. Even though they were catching up with each others lives, which meant Kyungsoo had to make a lot up, he couldn't help but look over to Jongin the whole time.

A lot of young girls were sitting around Jongin, for that time you could say all over him.

"Jealous?" He was ripped out of his thoughts, noticing Emma's wicked smile. "He really is a good catch and exactly the right age to marry."

"Pardon me?"

"Isn't it obvious that the spring dance is there to finally marry him off. So many young things, one more beautiful than the other. He is an excellent looking Lord with an even better income." Kyungsoo gulped. Of course, the women's intentions were obvious. But what the heck was this then? Why were they here? He really wasn’t jealous. It's always like that, that Jongin had the girls all over him, nothing new to the older. But they had better things to do then to get married.

"Are you swooning over other guys again, Mrs Knightly?" Emma only laughed smiling at her husband, who had joined them. "Or even worse, are you planning on playing matchmaker again." Kyungsoo looked up, a pretty young girl, probably around fourteen years had joined them. She had brownish hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Mr Do can you promise me to prevent my mother from doing anything embarrassing." She smiled at him.

"Henriette." Her father warned the young child, but she only giggled.

"I promise that I will do whatever is in my power." He promised Henriette, probably named after Emma's father he realized.

"Thank you so much, Mr Do." She smiled before already leaving the adults alone.

"I'm sorry, she really is a wild child." Mr Knightly apologized, but there was still a smile tugging at his lips. "Like her mother was." He added.

Kyungsoo smiled. Whoever made this possible, he didn't really complain, maybe they could wait before finding a way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want any other character from Jane Austen books or books around that time to appear, let me know!!


End file.
